Gaia Ellis
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Gaia Ellis is a Muggle-Born witch of Welsh and Argentinian descent. She is the daughter of Linda Ellis and a man by the name of Gruffydd Peregrine. Life Before Hogwarts Gaia did not know she was going to grow up to be a witch when she was a little girl. Her mother Linda is a muggle stand up comedienne, and she has never known her father. She was raised by her mother's friends Madoc and Enid Charles along side their children Eira and Rhys while her mother went on tour. When she was seven, the year after her mother told her she would no longer be staying with Eira and Rhys. Gaia had begun displaying her latent magic abilities, the muggles she was surrounded by had no explanation for it. Linda discussed the "strange occurrences" that only seemed to happen around Gaia with Enid and Madoc. Linda knew what was happening with Gaia, for the sake of her friends Enid and Madoc she pretended she did not. She apologized for having left her daughter with them for so long, and any problems she may have caused with Eira and Rhys. Enid and Madoc assured her there was nothing to apologize for. Gaia and her mother moved away two years later. Linda stopped doing comedy shows so that she could with stay with her daughter. When Gaia's Hogwarts letter arrived her mother Linda was uncertain about letting her daughter go. There was absolutely no magic Linda could teach Gaia, but she wanted her daughter close if anything should ever happened to her. Linda was convinced by the understanding and patient Hogwarts staff member to let Gaia go, and with that the little girl was on her way to Hogwarts. Slytherin Gaia was a Hatstall between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She has clear cut qualities that could have landed her anywhere. She pretty much begged to be with the Snakes, she was drawn to the Dungeons right away. She was slow to develop because she knew the least about magic of all her classmates. She failed almost all of her classes in her first through third year, and she complained to her mother that magic school was not what she thought it would be. She begged not to be sent back. :Linda explained to Gaia life is not always what people think it will be. She told her daughter she had to take what she wanted from life. If she did not like Hogwarts she had to find something about it she did like. If she did not like her classes, she had to find something that caught her interest. Gaia did not find anything interesting in her books or her classes when she returned to Hogwarts. She excelled at Charms and Transfiguration, she even has a steady enough hand for a flair with Potions. At 12 and ¼ she found her niche in a storage room, it was someone's old broomstick, gathering dust. A 2014 Starsweeper XXI. Gaia realized something when she claimed, and secretly flew that broom. She did not hate Flying class the same way she had hated the rest of her classes in first year, she was not very good either. Gaia started spending all of her time at the training grounds. She flew during breakfast, she flew during lunch, and she flew during dinner. It became hard for people to find her because her feet were never on the ground. Gaia played Keeper for her quidditch team, a position she learned to love for the complexity involved in staring a Chaser down, then determining in a split second whether or not either of you have the skills to make or break the game. Making a switch toward the middle of her fifth year to play Chaser (and reserve Keeper) was a let a down she was forced to play Chaser the entire year. Gaia was playing the position she hated the most, second to playing Seeker, which she despised. Gaia is at home in-front of those hoops. There truly is no other place on the quidditch pitch for her. Harpies When she left Hogwarts she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a Harpy. She was determined to play quidditch for the team in Holyhead, and she would not let anything stand in her way. She attempted to take a place as a Chaser... big mistake. Some of the girls from her time at Hogwarts were already vying for, and locked in those spots. She was able to steal the Keeper spot. A feat she is sometimes more proud of than she probably should be. Gaia was able to play in the 2025 Quidditch World Cup, in that same season the Holyhead Harpies took home the win. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Self-confident - Kittenish, Acerbic, Vulgar, Lonesome Gaia is amusingly confident in herself. She is a potty mouth, she swears like a sailor and loves to say morbid things like; "I want to wear your lungs like fairy wings." or "I like the way you think. I wish I could crack open your skull and gnaw on your brains." She says these things for the reaction, which she always finds hilarious be it anger or shock. She is not the friendliest person, or the easiest person to talk to. She has a habit of making a person think she is not listening to them or that she does not care. She is listening, and she does care, but do not ask her. Her answer will be completely random. :She is a bit of a $#^%-starter. She likes to get into fights with people, verbal or physical and she doesn't mind wearing a black or blue eye for a few days to let the world know it too. She nicknamed her fists the girls; Lucy and Desi. Appearance Frankie Sandford Gaia resembles her father, although she shares her grandmother Celinda's strong Argentinian features. She has warm medium tan skin, and a square shaped face. Her eyes, they are the same sparkling brown eyes as her father. She has brown hair, which in her early childhood grew to be very long, and at one point attained the same beautiful sun-streaks in a light brown dark gold color that her father had. When she was seventeen Gaia started cutting her hair, very short. She is addicted to cutting her hair, and is frequently cutting it "too short. Her pixie style awkwardly grew out into an asymmetrical cut she started to love. Her trademark style. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Holyhead Harpies Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Muggle-Born Category:Born in Wales Category:Welsh Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:May Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "G" Category:Witch Category:ENTJ Category:Oak Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Expiry